


Cold Case

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook is related to the dead person., Cop!Robin, Cop!Zoro, F/M, Fuck it - it is now, Ghost investigater! luffy/Nami/Franky and Ussop, Laboon(?) is that how u spell it?????, M/M, Psychic profiler!Sanji, Zoro and Robin are the detectives on the murder case, angst is my friend this week, bottom!Sanji, ghost hunt/Haunting evidence Au, top!Zoro, why do they always put these shows on so late - talk about creeping myself out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Zoro doesn't believe in an afterlife - in rebirth perhaps, but ghosts, demons? He thinks people are just that desperate to believe that loved ones never leave and that all the evil or bad things that happen are the fault of demons. So what's a guy to think when his partner - a cool calculating person, desides that the mystery gang knock offs and legs for days would make a great addition to their almost cold case.





	1. Ghosts don't exist morons

Zoro is one of the best cops in this suburb area, his partner Nico Robin is just as good as him, a relationship based on trust and equal standing (although everyone agrees that Robin beats in the intelligence department - which he has to agree with) but he finds that today as he sits in the car with a beautiful blond with legs that go on for days - and eyebrows that are peculiar - that he might have to reassess Robin's mentality because the only reason she would agree or even suggest this is if she'd gone mad... But he won't dare say anything in fear of the threats she would dish out (and go through with) so he finds himself sitting in the car waiting for the blond to 'pick up' something about their latest cold case.  


Their latest almost cold case (they still had a week or so before it would be deemed a cold case and he wasn't about to give up on it just yet) was a missing person, the young boy that had gone missing went by the name Laboon Hummingbird, he was the son of Brook Hummingbird -a single father who taught music at the local school and would sometimes drop by the station to see Zoro and Robin - he'd gone missing while making his way back from a party with friends. Zoro thanked high school gossip and friend groups as the small group of friends were all cleared, but that left them with the question of who could of done it. Zoro and Robin had spun their heels in this mess for a year - a year of nothing but dead ends and a search through the near mountains only to have a single shoe turn up. Zoro would always remember that day, waiting for forensics to come back, having to tell the sprightly man that the chances of his son being alive was slim, especially as there was blood -the victims own- found on the shoes. He hates this part of his job the most watching the light flicker out of hopeful eyes, even with his one eye it still seems like too much to take in (the station has a laugh everytime he has to bodily turn to read something on his left - most of the time turning the wrong way, much to his chagrin). After the shoe nothing else had turned up, no witnesses, no camera footage. Nothing.  


And then Robin had an idea. One he admittedly doesn't think will work, but in the space of his mind he can comfortably say that he only agreed to it because Robin was giving him one of those smiles that promised pain. So Monday morning, black coffee in hand he'd sat at his desk and been introduced to the Straw hats. He had been less then impressed, the bunch had consisted of a goofily smiling leader, a ginger who yelled at everyone and was liberal with the flying fists of fury, a long nosed lair (he did have good aim Zoro had to admit), a man yelling 'SUPER' every few sentences - he believes Robin was quite taken with him - a small boy with curly brown hair with a first aid kit and the piece de resistance - a curly browed blond that upon seeing him had called him 'marimo'. He thought the day couldn't of gotten worse, oh how wrong he had been which is how an hour later he had long nose and cue tip in his car driving about following a 'psychic trail'.  


"Stop!" Zoro slammed on the breaks, slightly reveling in the gags and coughs his emergency braking earned him as seatbelts cut into his unwelcomed passengers necks. Zoro turns to the passenger and raises an eyebrow, "what is it curly brow?" This earns him a glare and a hit on the arm. The blond man opens his mouth to reply, "The names Sanji, damn Marimo - do you have moss for brains?!" Long nose in the back coughs to hide a laugh and Zoro can feel his blood pressure rise, the mantra of 'you can't harm or kill them you're a cop, that's a bad idea' was becoming a soothing background sound in his brain at this point. Sanji continues annoyance and something Sanji can't quite tell lace his voice and stiffen his body language, " This is where it began-" Zoro raises his eyebrow again, but says nothing at the look Sanji shoots him, Ussop snorting in the background mumbling something about 'being an old married couple' which Sanji ignores although red tinges his cheeks now as he continues, "the boy Laboon is walking back, he doesn't have his keys, he left the party slightly angry, someone had a fight or he'd had a falling out with one of his friends... Someone is following him. A black truck, tinted windows." Sanji frowns and bites at his bottom lip. "This was premeditated, the man would of taken him to the swamp - at the top and out of the way." Zoro grunts and says nothing as he puts the gear in first and starts driving to the agreed meeting place for everyone. Silence permits the air of the car, Sanji fidgets in the front seat and although Zoro can't see him out of his scarred left eye, but he can sense the nerves coming from the man next to him.  


"What?" Zoro asks gruffly not taking his eye off of the road, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear stick - the picture of relaxed. He hears Sanji take in a breath before mumbling a disgruntled 'nothing' Zoro breaths deeply through his nose, deciding that he's going to ignore his passengers and instead focus on what Sanji had just said. Zoro had to admit that what he'd said had hit the nail on the head - everything lined up and could be backed up by Laboon's friends statements about the party. Zoro had to frown though at the mention of a swamp - it was more of a lake surrounded by marsh like ground making it difficult to get to without knowing your way round it. Zoro sighed through his nose again and grit his teeth. This was stupid, cops hadn't found anything - he and Robin hadn't found anything and now he had a group of make-believers going around and telling him things he already knew about the case, he didn't know what Robin was hoping for with these scooby-doo knock offs. Zoro's brows furrow before he glances to the left wing mirror on the passengers side, checking on Sanji as he looks at the car behind him - the dark truck seems to be a little too close for Zoro's liking, but it eventually turns towards a cul-de-sack, Zoro then takes a fleeting glimpse of Sanji only to see an ocean blue eye staring at him, Sanji seeing that he's been caught quickly turns to look out of his window, but Zoro can see the tips of his ears turn red and has to fight a smile that threatens to break out on his face. He hates to admit it but the blond is cute - strange but cute, but Zoro knows it would never work, just like his last relationship... and the one before that and so. It seemed that whenever he was with someone they'd meet an unfortunate fate or just change into someone else. He was better off alone was the conclusion he'd come to.


	2. Meet the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what its says. They're all nuts, Robin is amused, Franky is the embarrassing parent (hes so proud of the 'kiddos'), Nami beats Luffy up some more, Ussop is best bro.tm, Sanji wants to disappear and Zoro just wants to get shit faced now. Fuck it.

By the time that Zoro pulled up he'd caught Sanji staring at him at least five times only for him to turn and look away a blush forming on his cheeks and reaching his ears, Zoro didn't understand why he'd keep doing it if getting caught would cause him such embarrassment. Weird guy. While this fiasco had been going on long nose in the back had snorted maybe just as many times as sanji had looked away and blushed - perhaps more. Eventually both men turned to texting on their phones leaving Zoro to bask in wonderful silence for the rest of the ride.  


He'd never been so happy to arrive at the station in all his years as an officer as he was now. As soon as he'd parked the two bailed out of Zoro's silver Volvo (he'd taken his own car, not his police car) and were walking up to a group of people surrounding a brightly coloured van -one that would befit the image of a group of hippies from the eighties and not the relatively young people he saw standing around it. Zoro sighed and pondered if he could escape and find a nice quite place to nap - or if he could get away having a snooze in his car, but the smile and wave that Robin sent him propelled him out the car and over to the loud crowd.  


"Ah, this is Zoro." Zoro grunts in confirmation and nods, his eyes slowly trailing along the group that are now looking at him, Robin smiles and continues pointing as she introduces the people there, "This is Luffy - he owns the company," at this the one with the scar under his eye smiles wide and laughs, Zoro raises a mental eyebrow trying to guess his age. Robin smirks and continues undisturbed by Zoro's stony expression, "This is Nami, Luffy's fiancée and in charge of finance"-the ginger waves a smile that could freeze the sun spread on her face-"This is Franky, technician and driver for them all-" a tall man with blue hair yells 'super' as he poses arms together above his head "-this is Tony, but he prefers Chopper - he's in charge of first aid-" the small boy steps forward, trembling slightly in Zoro's overwhelming presence, Zoro allows his expression to soften earning the relaxing of Choppers shoulders and a choked cough from the blonde. Robin ignores this, although a sly smile breaks out on her face, "-and the ones that went with you were Sanji, the psychic profiler and Ussop another technician." The one Zoro assumes is Ussop stands up strait and gives a small wave, while Sanji kicks his feet like a child being told off.  


Zoro nods at them all as he now puts names to faces, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other and crosses his arms waiting for what ever would happen next. All seven of them stand there in the silence, some more awkwardly then others before Luffy breaks the silence, "Nice ta meet cha Zoro! Lets hope we get on and can solve this case." Luffy smiles and out stretches a hand waiting for Zoro to shake it. Zoro eyes the outstretch appendage with trepidation before he grunts a ruff 'like wise' and shakes the offered hand, slightly surprised at the strong grip he receives in return. Zoro grunts before letting go of Luffy's hand and crossing his arms over his chest, letting his one eye run over the group - his eye lingering on the blushing face of the blond who's hands were now bringing a cigarette to plump lips, before he tore his eyes away and then closed his eyes before breathing out through his nose. Zoro looked at Robin, hoping against hope that his stony expression could be translated by her as his 'you've-gotta-be-fucking-kidding-me' look and not his 'try-me-and-see-how-well-that-ends-for-you-bitch' the chilly smile Robin sends him makes it hard to tell if she has translated it or not. But he won't back down and stares back at her, still unamused as he tries his hardest to wiggle out of doing much with them - heck he'd take trudging ip the mountain and dredging the swampy area for traces of Brook's son Laboon then sitting in a car full of these goons.   


"I'll start on looking up the mountain for any traces of Laboon, you take... The Strawhats... And gather more info?" The hopeful lit to his voice is hard to hear, but he knows Robin will hear it, ever the all knowing and seeing woman that she is (Zoro would never say it out loud, but he could swear that Robin had eyes and ears everywhere with the uncanny amount of times she'd stoped him from sneaking off and getting in an extra nap). The look Robin gives him is not reassuring - her words making Zoro want to flee to the nearest pub and drink this whole episode away into a blissful, fuzzy didn't-really-happen memory that he could look back on and laugh at it's absurdity in the hungover morning. But, reality was cruel and if he didn't value his life he would of told Robin that she was a sadist through and through when she said: " Alright, why don't you, Sanji and Ussop go? You can start combing the area and before long we'll all join you there to pile all our data and hopefully bring this case to a close." Zoro wanted to protest, but before he could the leader of their group piped up with an overly chipper, "That's a great idea! You can be team 'Green curly nose' and we'll be 'Super orange lady hats'" the silence that met him didn't deter him as he started singing a theme song for the teams. All of a sudden it burst into life - Sanji aimed a kick for his head and Nami went wild, fist raining like fire from the sky, the loud protests and squawking of the rest of them as well as a few death threats was white noise to the sound of Luffy getting whacked and told to 'think of something more professional damnit'. Zoro really wanted to go home. Right this instant and just sleep this madness off, but he found himself waiting for everyone to calm, just so that he could leave with his unfortunate plus two. 

Eventually the teams split up and once again Zoro found himself stuck in a car with legs for days and Charlie from Roxanne (not that he watched romantic comedies - that had been Kuina's doing) Zoro grip's the steering wheel a smidge too tight and tears out of the parking lot and makes a hasty drive to the mountains awaiting arms, silence the only accompaniment to the cars engine. He just couldn't wait to go home that night and hopefully get shitfaced. He just needed to play babysitter some more while juggling his job and two of the Scooby gang. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which bitch just moved house? This bitch, that's who. Feckin boxes everywhere, I cant find any of my oil paints so I was like 'fuck it' lets write some shit. So boom. This thing.
> 
> Also, I'm kinda regretting writing from Zoro's pov, I think I do a much better Sanji then I do Zoro. Ho hum, off we go anyway.


	3. Zoro wants to yeet himself off the closest cliff ft. Sanji and Ussop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans. 2 more chapters till we're done. Yee. I hope. 😅

So far and much to Zoro's thining patience the car ride is quiet. For now he thinks dryly. Just as he thinks that curley-brow speaks, a simple direction, but it still breaks the silence, now hanging awkwardly on them like a drunk ex. Sanji coughs, but looks at the empty space just behind Zoro. He can't see, but he can feel the gaze on his left side. He grumbles to himself a bit about stupidity and it catching before he asks, 'what?' sanji coughs and looks out the passenger window, watching greens and the occasional blur of a flower pass by before he let's out a sigh. 

"You're not gonna like this... But there's a woman kinda just hovering over you... It kinda looks protective actually. She's got dark hair cut into a pixie cut?" There's a pause almost too stifling in Zoro's car. "she says her name is Kuina..." Zoro's hands tighten on the wheel and he takes a deep breath. Sanji side eyes him as if debating how much he can say before Zoro decides that murder really is an option. "she keeps calling you an idiot." Zoro did not expect that and let's out a chocked out sob. "She also is saying that it's not your fault - it was no one's fault, who would of guessed that that bomb would actually go off." Sanji looks at Zoro a worried expression on his face as Zoro takes in a deep raggard breath, slowing the car down. "That's how you got those scars..." Zoro is feeling the usual anger bubbling up beneath his skin and just as he turns he catches the sight of Kuina in his review mirror. A sharp intake of breath is all he allows himself before he turns back to the front driving with white knuckles. He's not scared, more alarmed then anything. Sanji on the other hand looks as if he's swallowed something bitter. The car continues on in this way till they reach the Marsh lands. Zoro sighes and gets out the car, "It'll have to be on foot from now." his passengers nod and follow him out of the car along a worn out path. Sanji looks around, his lips form a slight pout as he looks out along the body of water. He states at the middle of the lake for a bit before looking out to the side where a dying willow is starting to fall into the water. Sanji points, one word falls from his lips: "There." Zoro says nothing but grabs a shovel he conveniently had put in his car. 

He makes his way over carefully using the shovel to test the ground for give. His two tag alongs stand back a ways in a clearing Zoro deemed stable enough for them to be safe as they watch him dig into marshy ground. It takes some time and by the end of it Zoro has taken off his shirt leaving him in his tank top he wears underneath, something he's greatful for considering the razer sharp focus a certain blond has on him. Zoro breaths out and starts to dig again, the slow crawl of the sun the only keeper of time. Just as the sun starts to descend Zoro comes across an arm. He smallows and starts to use his hands to move what lays like a dusting on top of the small boy. Zoro swallow and feels a sense of sadness as he realises that their is no good news for Brook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo dao zu shi has ruined me. WEN NING U PRECIOUS BBY. *sobs*

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this au you never asked or thought about. Have it and enjoy it.  
> Why did I write it Zoro pov? I cant write Zoro pov. Shit. Well too late now.


End file.
